


Stolen glances

by Silver_ferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_ferret/pseuds/Silver_ferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Years Draco and Harry have shared glances over the big housetables, always searching the other one in the crowd. Was this really just because they are enemis or is there more behind these glances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured in thoughts about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I am pretty nervous posting it here. My first language isn´t English so it would be nice if you would correct me, when you find any grammar or spelling mistakes :)  
> I was inspired to write this fanfiction, by a picture I saw on instagram : http://data.whicdn.com/images/90715743/large.jpg  
> Many people use this to say that Dramione is canon, but I wanted to turn it arround and write a Drarry fanfiction with it, since I ship them so much <3  
> -Thank you so much Dinkydog for correcting the first chapter :) and becoming a beta reader for my story!

It was the evening on which the Yule Ball took place. Draco was standing in front of the long mirror in the Slytherin dungeons, inspecting himself. He wore black fitted dress robes and had his platinum blond hair styled carefully with the best magic hair gel that you could afford. Turning slightly around he checked if everything he wore was in perfect place. A Malfoy always had to look absolutely flawless, as his father used to say.

“Draco, come on aren´t you finished yet? How long are you going to stand before that damned mirror? You’ve been at it for nearly an hour!” , called Blaise, who was lazily lying on his bed.

“It takes time to look as bloody fantastic as I do, Blaise. Maybe you also should try it sometime” answered Draco.

“What, should I do more? More and all the girls will faint looking at me, since I already look fantastic”, Blaise answered with a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah, in your dreams, maybe - We both know who most girls are after”, Draco smirked while he continued looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah you say that and still asked Pansy out for the ball. I mean, I get it, you two have known each other since forever, but you can´t honestly tell me that you like her? She is so annoying when she clings to you. I know it bothers you too. So why did you ask her out? There are enough girls that would have loved going to the ball with you. Now she will cling even more to you”

“I know, but she isn´t that bad and our families have been friends with each other since forever. Do you think my father would have been pleased if I took another girl to the ball? Pansy is from one of the richest and most respected pureblood families. What do you think could happen, if I didn’t take her to the ball?! She would be furious and immediately send an owl to her mother complaining that I would not take her to the ball. This would bring me more problems than advantages.“

Draco took a last glance at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked presentable enough for the masses.

“Whatever you think Draco”, Blaise replied getting up from the bed.

Bored, he smoothed his forest green dress robes and walked over to the door where the blond Slytherin was now standing waiting for him. Together they walked the steps up to their common room, where they were greeted by an overly excited Pansy Parkinson.

“Dray you look absolutely perfect. How do I look? Am I not looking fantastic? Mother had the dress tailored by one of the best designers in France”

She was wearing a black dress which fitted tightly at the chest and then fell in soft black folds up to the floor. Of course Draco expected that. Pansy’s family was nearly as rich as his, so of course she wouldn´t just wear any dress.

“Yeah, but I wouldn´t expect anything else from you, since you are going to the ball with me.“

“Of course Dray” she replied clinging to his arm.

“Remember it is just for this evening; It´s just to make father and mother happy” he reminded himself so that he wouldn´t shove her away.

After Blaise also found his date, the four started to walk to the great hall where the Yule Ball would take place. While walking past many other students from different houses, all finely dressed, he began to wonder what the Golden boy would dress like.

“Given the hideous muggle clothes he normally wears on the weekends, he will probably look ridiculous. But probably not as ridiculous as the Weasel” Malfoy thought with a sneer.

He felt someone tugging on his arm and only then realized that Pansy had been trying to get his attention for quite some time, talking to him.

“Yes Pansy?”

“You are not paying any attention to me Dray” she replied, sulking.

“No, I was just thinking how ridiculous Potter and the Weasel will probably look. I mean, can you imagine what they will be wearing?” Draco sniggered.

“Can´t you talk about anything else than Potter, Dray? What does it matter what he wears to the ball?”

“Who does she think she is telling me what I am supposed to say? And what is this nonsense about me just talking about Potter?” Draco thought, annoyed.

“I am not always talking about the Scarhead, Pansy. I just thought that they would look hideous compared to us. Who is he going to the ball with? I mean, who would deliberately go with him to the ball?” he laughed mockingly.

“You talk about him all the time. It´s always Potter did that, or have you heard what Potter said, and so on. It really gets annoying…” she replied, clinging even more to him, so that she nearly fell onto him now.

“Give it up Pansy” Blaise said, shaking his head, “Draco doesn´t even notice that he is doing it. So who is Potter going to the ball with, I also haven’t heard yet. My last information was that he got rejected when he asked that Chang girl from Ravenclaw out, since she is already going with Diggory”

Draco twitched; he did not know that the Golden Boy had asked anyone out. A strange feeling took place in his chest, but he brushed it off, thinking that he probably felt this way because he hadn´t known this himself and had to hear it from Blaise. Malfoys always had to be informed about everything that was going on around them. Another thing his father had thought him, since he was little. He snapped back from his thoughts, when he heard Pansy beginning to talk.

“I heard he asked out one of the Patil twins, I think it was the one from Gryffindor. It seems that he will go with her and Weasley will go with her sister. If she wouldn´t have agreed to it herself, I would feel pity for her, having to go with Weasley.“

“One of the Patil twins? What do you think about it, Draco?” asked Blaise. “Ow too late… he is already in his own world.“

Draco had drifted back into his thoughts.

“The Patil twin from Gryffindor, what did she look like again?” he thought. 

He remembered having class with both of them, but not what their faces looked like. He never really paid much attention to people from other houses, except from Potter. Was the Patil girl pretty, he couldn’t remember. He wondered why it bothered him so much with whom the Gryffindor went to the party.

“I just don´t want his date looking better than mine. That would be so embarrassing”,he told himself,but the unpleasant feeling that had taken place in his chest when Blaise told them about the girl from Ravenclaw, didn´t seem to fade.

He snapped back into reality, when the quartet arrived at the doors to the great hall. Shaking his head looking at Draco, Blaise stepped forward and opened the doors.  
Together the four stepped into the banquet hall


	2. Childhood memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished the second chapter. This one took really long, since it is so much longer that the first one.  
> It is so much longer, because I am explaing much about the way Draco was raised by Lucius and how his charcater envolved.  
> Also you get to understand Dracos feelings for Harry better.  
> This chapter mostly tells about Dracos life from stortly before Hogwarts till the evening of the Yule ball, so the next chapter will be the first to continue the story of Harry and Draco from the last chapter ;)
> 
> This Chapter really was a lot work so I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Ps: I corrected the chapter as good as I can, with my first language not being English. If you notice mistakes, please comment it :)

Walking into the Great Hall Malfoy was impressed, even if he would never admit it, the hall looked absolutely stunning. The 4 big house tables were replaced by about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones. The hall glowed in blue silver light which was reflected from several big ice figures which were placed all over the hall. It seemed like the half giant had placed several big Christmas trees all over the ballroom. One of the Professors must have charmed them, because they glimmed silver and continuous big white snowflakes were falling down from the enchanted ceiling covering the heavily decorated branches. The walls and floors were covered in a layer of silver frost, which sparkled in many colours, when the light hit them. Hundreds long garlands, of mistletoe and ivy, crossing the black starry ceiling. 

`Wow never thought that they could turn this place into something like this. This even tops the decoration mother puts up in the dining room at Christmas.´, the young Malfoy heir thought.

„Never thought that they actually could turn this old shabby place into this, I am almost impressed.“, said Pansy sarcastically.

Looking at the beautiful decorated hall, the young Slytherins mind began to wander. Although Draco would never admit it, he loved the Castle and it´s halls more than he could believe himself. Something about Hogwarts made Draco feel more at home, than he did at the manor. In the manor he always was under the watchful eye of his father. Lucius would criticize him, whenever he could, saying that it was all for his best and to turn him into a successful heir of the Malfoy family. The blond Slytherin loved his mother, but even she couldn´t turn the Malfoy manor into a warmer place. Ever since his fourth birthday Lucius had begun raising him with a strong hand. Malfoy could clearly remember, how his father had declared at the breakfast table at this day, that he now was to old to sleep with his mother at night and that he would from now get lessons by a private teacher. It didn´t matter how much Draco cried, his father wouldn´t change his mind.  
„You’re old enough now. I will not allow such disobedience from you! You don´t want to learn and still want to sleep by your mother like a baby? You are the Malfoy heir and from now on you will behave like it. We Malfoys have a reputation to live up to. You won´t embarrass me, Draco. Do you understand!“, declared the oldest Malfoy with enraged voice.

Draco, who never had seen his father this angry, was shocked of his father’s rage outbreak and finally started to accept his fate. He saw the look in his father’s eyes and knew that Lucius wouldn´t discuss this matter anymore and would expect total obedience in this point from him.

Even if Draco would never admit this, his biggest wish was to make his father proud and gain his esteem. So when Harry Potter refused Draco’s friendship in his first year, this was a great humiliation for him. 

All his childhood he had heard stories about the great Harry Potter and dreamed about becoming his friend in the future and now this?! Draco couldn´t accept this. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never were humiliated or fooled by anyone, at least not without severing immense consequences. He decided that he would show Potter boy his rightful place. Nobody treated a Malfoy this way. If the famous boy didn´t want to be Draco’s friend, than he would be his worst enemy.  
For Draco who had sworn to make Harry’s life as miserable as possible, it was a great shock, when Harry became the youngest Quidditch player in ages, soon after entering the school. Again the Gryffindor had humiliated him, by becoming a Quidditch player before him, even though Draco had played Quidditch ever since he was little and it actually wasn´t even allowed to become a member of a house team as a first year. The worst of all of this was that Draco was partly at fault that anybody had discovered what a great seeker the green eyed boy would make. Draco, who had wanted to show off in front of Harry, that the worshipped “Golden boy” was not better than him and for a big point, even if he would never admit this, to impress Harry and what had happened now he had been even more humiliated. 

If anybody would have asked him, he of course would have denied it, but a small part of him hoped that Harry would than want to become his friend after seeing how amazingly he could ride a broom.  
The black haired Gryffindor just seemed to be surrounded by light, like nobody else. When he laughed the whole room seemed to warm up and his laughter would immediately lighten the mood of everybody in the room. Draco just couldn´t understand why he had chosen the Weasel over him. It was true that Harry was not a pureblood and his mother just had been a mudblood, as his parents used to tell him. They had told Draco, that he always had to know that he was better than the Potter boy and that he just should befriend him so that he could benefit from the glory that Harry had achieved from defeating the Dark Lord. Malfoys didn´t make friend they made alliances with people who would help them achieve their goals. Friends make you weak and assailable, his father used to tell him all the time. Honestly the blond Slytherin had never thought about the whole situation like this. He didn’t admit it, but Draco felt lonely. So when he had heard that the great Harry Potter would be enrolled the same year as himself, the Malfoy heir couldn´t believe his luck. His father told him that he should befriend him for political benefits and of course he immediately said yes. In reality he just wanted to become real friend with the other young wizard. 

`He must be amazing´, Draco had thought, ‘Already having defeated someone as strong as You-know-Who as just a baby.´

This was of course, before the incident on the first day of school. After being rejected by the young Potter, Draco told himself, that his father had probably been right about the boy all along. He was better off with Crabbe and Goyle, the big gorillas, who would listen to his every word. 

`What does a Malfoy like me need friends. Hah…. I am much better off with them and Blaise, than with him, at least they know how to tread someone as noble as me.´, he had told himself. 

Still he felt a twitch of sadness when he looked at the other boy and jealousy stung him, when he had seen Harry laughing with the idiot Weasel and the other pests from the Gryffindor table. It should have been him sitting with Harry and laughing with him. The grey eyed boy had pushed this thought away telling himself, that it was just his humiliated feelings that twitched, when he saw Harry. He had begun focusing all his thoughts than, on how to pay the other boy back for this, thinking about ways to turn the world of the black haired Gryffindor into hell.  
`If I didn´t get what I wanted, why should Potter?!´, he had thought angrily.  
As the years went on, the Slytherin had gotten angrier and angrier. He didn´t he get to humiliate the green eyed boy the way he had been humiliated and if he humiliated him his succeeds were only short lived. Harry had a great amount of supports and even worse real friends, something Draco could only dream of. But this wasn´t the only thing, Harry achieved even more fame from different adventures through the years, fitting battles with the evil. Only being in his first year Harry had defeated Voldemort once again and become an even bigger celebrity at Hogwarts, than he had been before. 

As all this hadn´t been worse enough, he had to listen to his father all summer long, telling him, how he could let himself be pushed, so in the shadow of the-boy-who-lived. Also his father wouldn´t stop scolding him from being worse in school than a Mudblood, after all the work and money he had put into Draco’s education the years before Hogwarts. It didn´t help, if not even made it worse, that Draco said that Granger was the best of all students in the whole year, even better than the best Ravenclaw student.

“I don´t want to listen to your excuses! My son being worse in school than a mudblood, you will get extra lessons this Sommer from Mr. Skorch. I want to see better marks next year, do you understand!”, Lucius had angrily shouted at him.

Knowing it would only make the matter worse if he complained, Draco bowed his head.

„Yes father, of course.”

His mother may have had thought differently from her husband, but she had stayed in the background as she always did, when Lucius did give Draco commands.

Every year after this in summer, the outbursts of rage from his father would get worse, since Draco wouldn´t bring the desired results back home. This made the young Malfoy increasingly more dissatisfied. His hate on muggleborns grew more and more, as did his negative feeling on Harry and his Gryffindor friends. They were the reason his father wouldn´t praise him anymore and that he had to spend most of his summer inside of the manor learning with Mr Skorch. 

As his marks didn´t get better Lucius dismissed Mr Skorch and brought a new stricter teacher named Mrs Meris. Mrs Meris was a tall scrawny middle-aged witch, with short mouse brown hair, who always wore a face, as if she just had bitten into something especially disgusting. Draco truly hated her and he hated even more that he had to spend so much time locked up with her, in the sitting room of the manor, trying to learn more and more school material, in the hope to finally achieve the praise of his father again. Even the days he had off he couldn´t relax anymore riding on his broom, like he did before. Flying was now directly connected with the goal to win against Harry. Draco would never admit this to anyone, but deep down Draco knew that he would probably never really surpass Harry in Quidditch. The Malfoy heir wasn´t a bad player, he even was on the better side, but Harrys natural talent surpassed Draco’s just a bit. When the green eyed boy rode his broom he looked so free and elegant, that Draco sometimes forgot everything around him and just stared at Harry. Draco may have walked much more graceful down on the ground, but in the sky the Gryffindor looked just weightless. The blond Slytherin would have loved playing against him, if his father wouldn’t always scold him for losing against Potter.

“What have I bought all this expensive brooms, if you don´t put them to good use?”

These words even stole the joy out of his favourite sport and gave it a sour aftertaste.

When the fourth year had started Draco had been so excited that the triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts, finally something, where the Golden boy wouldn´t get all the glory. 

You could only enter, if you were at least 17 years old and this would make it impossible for Potter to participate, since they were only 14 at this moment. Little had he known that Harry would enter the competition after all?!

When Harrys name had come out of the goblet, Draco couldn´t believe it.

`Why is it always Potter? Why is it always him? ´, he had thought.

Everybody seemed to believe that the boy had put his name in it alone, but Malfoy knew it better. Malfoy had seen the shocked and surprised look on the Gryffindor’s face and had known immediately, that he hadn´t but in the name himself.

`Yeah that is something that would happen to Potter, getting all this attention and glory without moving one finger to get into the competition. ´, Draco had thought.

Still he had seen the worry and angst which reflected on the face of the other young boy, but tried to push the feelings of sympathy away that tried to become of his man.

`He is probably just worried that he won´t look as good next to the other candidates, since they are much older and better trained then him´

Draco had of course noticed how skinny and a little ill looking, the green eyed Gryffindor always looked returning after the summer holidays. This year the boy hadn´t lost much weight and instead gained a little bit height. Malfoy was still a bit taller, what he of course had quickly realised smirking. At least Potter didn´t surpass him in everything, he had thought back then.

The following weeks the young Malfoy ad used every opportunity that he had gotten to torment the boy with the famous scar.

As the weeks went on the blond boy had noticed how the nervousness of Harry had begun to increase and increase. That had made Draco think about, what might be the first task of the tournament.

“I mean it can´t be anything to hard, right Blaise? I mean even if Dumbledore said that the tasks could endanger your life, that can´t be true?! They wouldn´t risk the life of four young students, especially since this is the first time it is held again after 300 years, right?”

Draco asked soon after this, in the Slytherin common room.

“Oh I don´t think they will be easy. It was not only Dumbledore saying that it was life threatening, but also this guy from the ministry and he didn´t seem like a guy to make jokes. I bet the first task will be pretty hard, to show the champions what they should aspect from the next tasks. I don´t think Krum or that girl from Beauxbatons should have that much problems with it. Even that Diggory, that guy from Hufflepuff will probably be able to solve the task. I heard he is pretty good at all kind of different classes. Potter on the other side is a different thing. I don´t know how a mere 4 year student should be able to solve the same tasks which are designed for 17 year olds.”

Hearing this words made him twitch. He may didn´t like the Gryffindor anymore, but he didn´t wish him the death. Yeah loathe and humiliate him, but actually kill him no. Draco had seen his frame becoming thinner and thinner as the first task approached and the feeling of sympathy and another one, he couldn´t place had begun settled in his heart ever so often. The Slytherin had of course always pushed this feeling back, telling himself that he had no reason to feel that way about the scarhead and that he should rather focus his attention on humiliating him and not sympathising with him. With the help of Pansy and some other Students he began to make the “Potter stinks-Buttons”. It took him quite some time making them, which Blaise just had to comment.

“Is it really worth it Draco? Why the effort? What do you care if Potter is a champion, he probably won´t win against the others anyway.”

“Of course I have to make them! Can´t let him get away with everything!”

“A I forgot it´s about your sweetheart Potter, so of course you can´t help making them.”

Blaise had said sarcastically. With this words Draco’s pale white cheeks had turned a little bit pink, if from anger or embarrassment, he couldn´t tell.

“Potter isn´t my sweetheart!!”

Malfoy had exclaimed, pushing the box of buttons on Goyle, stomping away. Blaise had watched laughing, as the enraged Slytherin prince ran away, with a button packed Crabbe and Goyle trying to keep up with him.

At the day of the first match, Draco had watched the black haired Gryffindor with eagle eyes. He had followed every move of his fork pushing into his food, but not eating anything. Seeing the mudblood trying to persuade him to eat something made the heart of the young Malfoy heart twitch. Potter really looked a little bit green in the face and was shacking a little.

Ìs he just nervous or is he afraid?´, Draco had thought, ‘Why should I care?... He is Potter he will survive task just like he normally does, he´s Potter….´

Still, when he and the other Slytherins had went down to the stadium which was prepared for the first task, his heart didn´t seem to calm down. The nearer he and his friends came to the giant stadium the louder he heard bloodcurdling screams.

`They can´t really….. they wouldn´t…. they could never release dragons on students, would they?!´

He only realized that he had stopped walking, when Millicent Bullstrode had walked into him and sweared.

“Blaise you don´t really think that they really are letting them fight against dragons, do you?”, he had asked trying to stop his voice from shacking.

“Yeah it really sounds like dragons. Quite a hard task for the beginning, I wonder what they will have to do exactly with them. Also if this is only the first task, I don´t even want to know what the next will be…”

“Draco we might be lucky, maybe the dragon takes Potter as lunch or roast him.”, Goyle had commented, laughing ill-natured, from the side.

Hearing this words, Draco had felt like he needed to vomit and his guts twitched uncomfortably.

“Haha … yeah you might me right, Goyle. Good …ehem.. roasted Potter would be quite a sight”

Malfoy had forced himself to laugh. 

Walking to their seats, they had continued laughing about different ways Potter could get killed or hurt in the first task. Draco had laughed with his friends and even commented or even praised one of them for a very ill-natured idea how the green eyed boy could die, even though , he hadn´t felt like laughing at all.

`Pull yourself together Draco´, he had thought, `it´s just Potter! Why should I care? Even more, shouldn´t I be happy of the possibility, that he might get hurt?!

Just like everyone else he had watched excitedly as 4 dragon tamers brought in the first dragon. The dragon hissed and growled at the 4 grown men, when they chained him to a big rock in the middle of the stadium. Quickly in a moment, when the dragon wasn´t watching, one of the men had placed 3 eggs in the nest, which was positioned next to the giant saurian. One of the eggs clearly not being a normal dragon egg, but a golden glowing egg with fine lines engraved in it.

“Do you think they have to steal that from it?”

Pansy had asked touching his arm to get his attention.

“Maybe? They will probably explain the rules of the task soon”

Draco had answered is eyes being fixated on the golden egg, next to the dragon.

As it had turned out, the task really was to get the egg from the dragon. In it, as Dumbledore had explained, was a key information for the next task.  
He had watched the three other, much older champions battling the task of getting the precious egg from the mother dragon and had wondered how by all means the black haired Gryffindor should be able to obtain the egg. Krum, Delacour and Diggory where all 3 years older than Harry, new much more magic and still all ended with more or less bad injuries. How should a boy, who is just of the age of 14 be able to do this task, if even much more experienced students nearly fail at it?

`Maybe he is so bad, that they pull him out of the competition. He probably will make 1 or 2 pathetic attempts and then the will decide that it´s too dangerous for him.´

This thought had calmed his beating heart a little bit.

`Yeah that should be right. Serves him right, this will embarrass him quite a bit. Being pulled out of the tournament and treated like the little boy he is.´

Being now relaxed he had watched as the dragon tamers had brought the previous dragon and struggled to get Potters dragon into the arena. It was a Hungarian Horntail, who was bigger than any of the other dragons. The black beast was barley tamed by 8 dragon tamers and shooted big flames in all directions, making the audience scream and duck under their seats for protection. Potter had really the worst luck, when it came to this competition, Draco had thought, seeing Potters friends going pale under the sight of the furious beast. 

“I don´t think Potter stands any chance against this monster! Even the dragon tamers could hardly handle him”, Blaise screamed over the riot the dragon was making.

“Probably”, Draco answered being even paler than normally.

“You don´t sound happy to hear that Dray.”, had Pansy Parkinson said from his right side. 

She had been clinging to him since the first dragon had been brought to the arena.

Draco had forced himself to let out a nasty laugh.

`Pull yourself together.´, he had demanded himself.

“No, it just will be a little bit boring. I thought we could see Potter run a little bit around being chased by the dragon, before he gets grilled. This beast will probably just take one big bite and swallow him whole!”

“Yeah your right Draco, I mean obviously you are always right.”

Pansy had commented eagerly, bopping her chin up and down really fast. Parkinson really was annoying always just clinging to him, agreeing with each of his words. Even though he hated being not right, he wished he had friends with whom he discuss some themes a little bit.

In the meantime the tamer finally had succeeded to chain the dragon to the big peg in the arena and with a loud “pang” of the canon the final round had started.  
The young Malfoy had stood up, ignoring Pansy who had tried to pull him back down, watching as Harry stepped slowly in the arena, carefully approaching the black beast. When the dragon noticed the young Gryffindor and began shooting flames at the boy, Malfoy had squished Parkinson’s arm so hard, that she had screamed out loudly complaining at him. 

Still Draco hadn´t really noticed it, because he was too focused on the black haired boy struggling to escape the flames the Dragon was shooting after him.

`Come on, Potter couldn´t be that easily defeated by a mere dragon, right?......I mean he already fought even Voldemort in his first year, so what is there a Dragon….. Wait a moment, why am I wishing that Potter wins? It would be much better for me if he loses, gets hurt or even killed.´

Still his heart didn´t seem to calm down at all. He nearly had a heart attack, when Potter got on his broom, which he summoned, trying to get the egg.  
Seeing the dragon break it´s chains, chasing the boy, as he got father and father away from the stadium had Draco jumping up from his seat again.

“Where do you think Potter is flying, Draco?”

“Hehe”, Malfoy had nervously laughed, nearly crushing Pansy´s arm in his grip, causing her to let out an indignantly screak“I don´t think that far, I mean the judges wouldn´t allow this wouldn´t they? How should they give him points, if they don´t see him.´

Potters friends had been standing nervously at the balustrade, looking in the direction, where the boy, being chased by the dragon, had despaired. Even the Weasel had been standing their talking really nervously to Granger. Draco had of course noticed that Harry and him had been fighting and had watched quite amused how the two boys fought. 

As the time had went on the crowd had gotten more nervous. It´s had been minutes since they had last seen the young Gryffindor and only faintly they still had heard the roars of the beast. 

Then they had heard a loud crash, which sounded like something really huge crashing through a wall, which made the whole stadium tense. 

“Is that Harry coming back?!”

Draco had heard a voice shouting. He had turned seeing a 3 year Gryffindor pointing at a small dot in the sky, which became bigger and bigger. It really had been Potter, who had speed up more and more under loud cheers of the crowd, grabbing the egg.

“Wow, he actually made it. Wouldn´t have believed he would really get the egg from this beast. I wonder what he has done with the Dragon, I don´t see him anywhere.” Blaise had commented sounding exited for the first time on this day.

“Yeah, who would of thought that…..”, the blonde Slytherin had annoyed replied.

Again Potter had done something which increased his popularity. 

`Of course, he did it, he is “Saint Potter”. Why did I ever think something else than that he would be able solve the given task. Now he has even more to feed his ego.´, Malfoy thought, ignoring the small part of him which had cheered, seeing the boy nearly unhurt returning to the stadium.

The following weeks had been a blurred into a jumble of things. The people who had been loathing the green eyed Gryffindor were now fawning around him complimenting every step the boy did. 

Draco was more annoyed then ever and watched every step the Gryffindor was making, waiting for a chance to disgrace the other boy.

No standing in the heavily decorated Great hall, all his thoughts were fixed on where the blacked haired boy was.

“Blaise, Potter is one of the champion’s shouldn´t he be here already?! I mean this ball is held just, because of the triwizard tournament. That´s just like him, maybe he thinks he is such a big celebrity now, that he doesn´t need to be on time.”

“I know Draco, that you only care about Potter, but still you should have realized that none of the champions or their dates are here. They will be opening the ball with an opening dance. The champions probably have to wait outside of the hall until they are called inside.”

Hearing this words Draco did go slightly pink. He really hadn´t noticed that not one champion was in the hall. Well Draco never realised that much around him, when he thought about Harry. 

The grey eyed boy felt a tug on his arm, noticing his date the first time after minutes.

“Come on we Dray, we have to line up, they are starting the ball now.”, Pansy called slightly dragging to the door of the great hall, where already most of the students had lined up waiting for the doors to open and leaving the 4 champions and their dates in. 

Malfoy pushed away some third years, who gave an indignant sound from themselves, trying to get a better view of the entrance, which was still blocked by the giant wooden door. 

Then with a loud creak the big doors were pulled open leaving the champions inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far :) I try to write and upload the next chapter as fast as I can. At the moment it looks like this fanfiction will get pretty long, so I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


End file.
